1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to golf clubs and more particuarly to golf clubs with alignment features.
In the prior art, various alignment features have been suggested, primarily for use with putters. It has also been suggested to provide a circle of the precise diameter of a golf ball on the top surface of a wood as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,447.
No prior art has suggested alignment means for use with an entire line of clubs or an alignment mechanism adaptable throughout a club line.
One of the important features impacting on club alignment and proper striking of the golf ball is the "sweetpot" which surrounds the center of gravity of the club. The prior art has generally failed to integrate alignment means with the positioning of the center of gravity of the club. In general, prior art devices have not entirely eliminatd guess work and inaccuracy in club alignment, nor provided an alignment technique and apparatus usable throughout a club line.